


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by Quineon



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quineon/pseuds/Quineon
Summary: My first fanfic. Richie and Eddie come out to each other...or do they?





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

-Dedicated to A.R.M- 

Eddie Kaspbrak was at a breaking point. He tried to endure it. Oh how he tried! Yet within a year inside his friendship with the devastatingly gorgeous, dark and curly haired obscenity he found himself no longer able to withstand the smugness that was known as Richie Tozier without either beating the shit out of him or giving this creature his virginity…

Once again, Eddie and Richie had found themselves alone in the Barrens. Richie threw his head back smiling at Eddie while bragging about his self – proclaimed sex life. It could have just been Eddie’s imagination, but was Richie trying to entice him? Of all the nerve! 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Eddie grinded his teeth so fast he felt as if they would catch fire. Richie stared up at him and gasped. Eddie scoffed in retort. “No…No you see I know what you’re doing. Oh I know! You think you’re so smart pulling one off on me. Do you think you’re the only one to have tried?!? Oh I know I appear naïve, but you would not last a day let alone a moment inside my mind! Do you remember that movie you love so goddamn much called ‘Clockwork Orange’? Why do you think I couldn’t sit through it? Well I’ll tell you why! If I didn’t behave myself I could easily make Alex look like a celibate monk.” He found himself shaking. “The nightmares I wake up from in a panic aren’t caused by that damned clown from Hell. I’m scared…I’m petrified I’ll become a monster myself.” 

Richie quickly hugged Eddie tightly as the latter began to sob outwardly and in that moment Eddie felt his spirit intertwine with Richie’s. He laid his head on the other’s shoulder as Richie reached around and rubbed his back passionately. “Is this because you’re homosexual?” Eddie felt the love in Richie’s voice and wanted nothing more than to kiss it. Shaking his head, Eddie hesitatingly responded. “I wish it was that simple.” He laughed as the words came out of his mouth. Eddie could feel Richie staring at him worriedly even when their bodies were connected. He tried to close his eyes, but could still feel how worried Richie was. “No…” He sighed. “It touches me that you would be this close with me if I was though.” Richard pulled away and looked upset. “You mean you’re not gay?!?” 

Eddie wiped his eyes and looked at him. “What? You are?” Richie nodded. “I know I talk about sleeping around, but Eds I’m only joking. I’m a virgin and there’s only one person I would ever want to fuck…well no that’s not quite right. Don’t judge me for this and if you ever tell anyone…” Eddie shook his head. “I won’t.” Richie thanked him. “I want you to fuck me.” Eddie blinked. “What?” Richie laughed nervously. “You heard me and I want you to be the only person to fuck me.” Eddie’s mouth fell open. “Richard…You mean the only person you would ever truly want to sleep with...” Richie quickly nodded smiling like an idiot. “Yeah…It’s you. I want you to have my virginity Edward, but since you’re not gay…” Eddie cleared his throat. “Now just a minute...” Richie laughed. “Shit you thought I was serious?!?” Eddie felt sucker punched. “Are you or aren’t you?” Richie smiled. “I could ask you the same thing. Are you or aren’t you gay Edward Tyler Kaspbrak?” 

He shuddered. He never knew his name could sound so beautiful. Acting purely on impulse, Eddie grabbed Richie by his shoulders and kissed his lips with unadulterated passion. Eddie felt as if his heart were on fire. Breaking away from Richie, he panted. “That…that was my first.” Richie caressed his cheek. “You took the words right out of my mouth. I told you I’ve been waiting for you Edward.” He felt himself chuckling. “That’s my baby boy! So what’s this about you not being gay huh?” 

Eddie sighed. “I never said I didn’t like boys, or that I wasn’t crazy about you Richard Garrison Tozier.” Richie jumped in eagerly. “So you’re bi?” Eddie frowned. “Again, I wish it was that simple. Look, I never had a sister and honestly even though I only knew her for a few months I still love Beverly as if we were related.” Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie. “I feel the same way Eds. I don’t know if any one of us didn’t…well apart from Bill and Ben of course.” Eddie looked confused. “What do you mean Ben?” Richie laughed. “Didn’t you know he had the hots for her? I swear if he had more self-esteem he would have fought Bill for her.” Without missing a beat, “Name one person in our friend group who doesn’t struggle with self-esteem.” Richie nodded. “That is so sad, but so damn true. Fuck no wonder we’re losers…What were you saying about Bev?” 

Eddie nervously folded his fingers together. “Well I’m incredibly defensive about her and we shared a bully. Her name was Gretta.” Richie bridged his eyebrows together. “You mean the bitch that works at the Pharmacy and wrote ‘Loser’ on your arm?” Eddie nodded. “Do you remember what I told you on the phone?” Eddie chuckled. “Yeah I should change the ‘S’ to a ‘V’ because I’m a lover not a loser.” Richie kissed him on the cheek. “Damn right.” Eddie was silent for a moment before confessing, “I had bad dreams about her.” Richie looked at Eddie concerned. “You mean she hurt you in your sleep?” Eddie shook his head. “I hurt her in my sleep Richard. I dreamt I raped her and it felt so damn real I thought I had actually done it. Guilt ate at me because it felt so damn good and I continued to have similar dreams but with different bullies. Patrick…Victor…you name it. I didn’t care if they were attractive or not. I wanted power over them for what they had done to me and the people I care about. It didn’t stop there. I had a dream where I raped my own fucking mother. You know where that thought came from Richard? It came from those jokes about you sleeping with her because I do love you and I was so jealous of her being the object of your affection that I…” Eddie hugged Richard and allowed himself to cry. 

“I had no idea those jokes would have that effect on you Eddie. I-I really don’t know what to say. I know hearing this from me now won’t change things but I am so sorry.” Richard gripped Eddie hard as he began to cry with his lover. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Eddie continued to shake in Richie’s arms. “I tried. I really fucking tried.” Richie grabbed Eddie tighter. “Oh Eddie…I’m sorry. I’m so…so sorry. You’re not a monster. It’s because of me that you had those thoughts! But you still love me. Oh Eddie you are too pure for this world! You deserve better than this. You deserve better than me!” It was Eddie’s turn to grab onto Richie. “Don’t you fucking say that! I forgive you Richard. I forgive you in a heartbeat. Just please stop telling those jokes.” Richie nodded. “I’ll never tell them again. You have my word on that. I’ll come out for you Edward.” He shook his head. “No my mother can’t find out, but the thought means everything to me Richard. As soon as she dies I’m moving to San Francisco and I want you to come with me. We won’t be judged for who we are. We’ll be able to love each other in public.” Richie held Eddie silently for a long time before quietly asking, “So you are gay?” Eddie laughed. “I’m bi. If you ever went in my room you’d find several well-read issues of Playboy and Penthouse. Bev thought I was gay and so she stole a few Playgirls for me. I have them well hidden away where my mother can’t find them. If and when I get paranoid enough I’ll let you borrow them, but take good care of them. One of them has a nude fold out of Pierce Brosnan from Remington Steele. It’s too bad he missed out on being James Bond that would have been awesome, but hey I could say the same for you.” Richie nodded. “I would look nice in a tux wouldn’t I? Hey If he would have been Bond, could we have made a date out of it?” Eddie smiled. “Not only that I would have paid for the extra-large popcorn and made love to you in the back row.” Richie’s eyes bulged knowing how cheap Eddie could be when it came to money. “You would have gotten down and dirty for me in a theater?” Eddie shrugged. “I can’t say considering it never happened…” 

-Five Years Later-

“Shit Eds you’re redder than a tomato are you sure you want to do this?” Richie smirked at Eddie. “Just…Just shut up. Two tickets for GoldenEye please.” 

Moral: Don't ever make promises you can't keep because "Stranger Things" have happened and you never know what the future holds...


End file.
